Journal Entry
by Elise5
Summary: A little trip with the Trio in 2016. What happened after Hogwarts? More from Hermione's POV.
1. Journal Entry July 30, 2016

Authors Notes:  _This fell out of my head today. Not beta'd and all the mistakes are mine. Everything else belongs to the Queen of All Things JKR. Dedicated to Dennis – who inspired not only this blurb but also me. And continues to everyday that I have known him._

July 30, 2016

_He should be dead, many times over.  I know this; I just can't seem to accept it.  The fact that the pain worsens every year – scares me.  Nothing takes it away – not completely.  Nothing in the magical or Muggle world is of any use.  The potions and spells only ease it.  And that effectiveness is decreased every year. I don't know what is the source of strength that keeps him going.  Those green eyes still have so much life… but are getting dimmer as time passes.  He has some dark times.  They are becoming more frequent.  Many times – I think the only reason he is still here is because he doesn't want to hurt us.  That is why he has started pushing Ron and I back together. Again. You would think that he would be tired of that by now.  He kept on about that the whole year after we left Hogwarts.  After Voldemort was finally gone from our lives.  Right after we nearly lost him too.  We still don't know what that final curse was that Voldemort cast.  We will never know.  The scream that came from Harry that day…I will never forget until my dying day.  No human should be able to.  We all just knew that he wouldn't survive. But he did._

_It has been eighteen years since that night.  The three of us have been through everything.  Disastrous marriages for Ron and I; losing friends, losing jobs, losing parents.  I think Harry took losing Molly Weasley worse than even losing Sirius.  She was the only mother he ever knew.  He still has that first Weasley jumper she made him that first year.  _

_And tomorrow is Harry's thirty-sixth birthday. I don't know what to do.  Somewhere down the line… the friendship became something else.  All my life – Ron and Harry have been the standards by which all men in my life have been measured. Ron and I tried a few times… mostly while still at Hogwarts. Huge mistake. We grew closer after that hysterical first kiss. We know that everyone still thinks that we have been having an illicit affair all of these years.  Some people have too much time on their hands.  We are the opposite sides of the same coin.  However, Harry and I… just never managed to even test the waters. Check that – I never managed to figure what I felt with regards to Harry.  Just the one kiss… that meant…something anyway.  That last Yule Ball – before the Death Eater attacks got so bad. Harry and I were together because Ron was dating that Ravenclaw prefect at the time.  Nothing ever felt so…comfortable?  No, that isn't the right word.  It felt like… I was home.  Safe. Cared for. Supported. Loved? A single kiss in the garden… Of course on Boxing Day – the news of the increase Death Eater attacks reached Hogwarts.  Our minds were elsewhere then.  Later – I wrote everything off to moonlight and roses.  Just girlishness.  This was Harry – just was a passing impulse for both of us. Right?_

_I haven't thought about that night in ages.  Until this past February.  Harry scared me so that night.  Everything in me told me to keep him talking, not leave him alone.  Since that dark night in February… I can't stop thinking about the "what if's". Should I tell him that I love him?  Do I really love him?  After twenty-five years… I should be able to figure this out.  Do I love Harry?  Absolutely. Am I in love with Harry? I can't honestly answer that.  There is too much history to sift through to find the truth.  And if I am in love with him – do I tell him?  He has always told us how he shouldn't be with anyone.  To live with him and see what the pain does and is doing to him. Aging him.  Killing him.  It poisons everything – is what he says. Do I risk a friendship of so many years for the great unknown?  For something that could end like all my other relationships with men? Then finding out that I have lost Harry forever because of it? It is times like this – I wish I had studied Divination more.  Something… anything to give me an idea of what to do.  I hate not knowing what decision to make.  The only thing that is clear.  I need Harry.  In any capacity that I can have him in my life.  I cannot imagine my life without Harry or Ron by my side.  Nothing can ever be worth losing either of them.  Hermione Granger could never survive losing either of them. No… there is too much to risk. I can't go running off like a schoolgirl shouting my undying love from the rooftops.  I will never add to Harry's problems.  I guess that is my decision.  We go on as we have been.  But why does it seem to be the wrong one?_

_Ron is here now – yelling at me to close the journal and get going.  We have to plan Harry's party tomorrow._

_Enough overanalyzing this problem – for now anyway…_


	2. Scene Two

Title:                    Journal Entry – Scene Two

Author:                Elise

Rating:                 PG (so far)

Author's Notes:   For Dennis (as always), for Phill who gave me the perfect locale (that and I have a soft place in my heart for redheaded Englishmen! LOL) and for Daniel who has tried to infected me with the H/Hr bug.  And against my will mind you! 

7/30/2016

"I haven't seen you in three whole weeks and when I finally get here you won't stop scribbling in your journal", Ron teased while pulling Hermione into a bear hug, "Missed you 'Mione."

"Hello to you too" Hermione commented dryly while standing tiptoe to quickly kiss Ron's cheek.

"Hey – you ok?" Worry lines spread quickly over Ron's face as he studied Hermione's forlorn expression.

"Everything is fine – you big worry wart.  Come on and grab a chair, we need to finalize the plans"

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Ron smirked as he flopped down on to the sofa.  
  


An hour later, the plans were in place.  Sirius' old house in Crieff was not only the best location for privacy but also the only place big enough to hold all of the Weasley's, Lupin's, and more than a few Griffindor's from Hogwarts days.

"So – I shanghai Harry somehow and that'll be that, hmmm?" questioned Ron as he stretched out on the sofa.

"Everything else is in place," confirmed Hermione as she walked back from the kitchen, "Ginny's got the food under control, right?"

"That is a silly question! Haven't you met my sister?"  Ginny was after all Molly Weasley's daughter right down to trying to feed everyone and a houseful of rambunctious redheaded boys.  Only her daughter Diana looked anything like her husband; complete with the platinum blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Speaking of my family – guess who is officially a Grandpa as of 3:53 pm this afternoon?" Ron said with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"COLLEEN HAD THE BABY? What? Why on earth did it take you so long to tell me? I am her godmother!" shrieked Hermione while she pounced on Ron beating him with a sofa cushion.

"Mione! Lower your voice! You've gone ultrasonic!" protested Ron while trying to get the cushion away.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Miss Katherine Elaine Lupin" reported Ron with obvious pride.

Hermione stopped her tirade suddenly, "Bill Weasley is a grandfather.  You know what this means, Ron?  We are old."

"Speak for yourself Missy." humphed Ron in his best Percy-esque manner, "Anyway he will have to fight Remus for favorite grandfather status.  Definitely has his work cut out for him."  

"For Remus or for Bill?" grinned Hermione.

"Both", Ron continued, "Anyway – Harry should've gotten the owl by now.  So that'll make getting him to come with me easy."

Just the mention of Harry's name sent shivers of anxiety and worry over Hermione's face. _What am I going to do?_

"Hey – you still with me here" Ron whispered lifting her face to meet his own.

"Wha? Yeah…. just… thinking…" Hermione mumbled.

There was a long silence before Ron spoke again, very softly, "When are you going to admit that you are in love with Harry?"

"What?" was her shocked whisper.

"Don't look so shocked. I have known both of you since you were eleven.  You think a little thing like falling in love was going to escape my notice?" questioned Ron, "I may be an insensitive git at times but I do have my moments" pulling her onto his lap as Hermione curled up against his chest. "I love you Mione. You are one of the most intelligent people that I know, but when if comes to your feelings or love… you are clueless."

Tears started rolling down Hermione's face but she didn't even notice.

Ron continued, "You deserve to be happy, honey. So does Harry. This could be what both of you need.  But I think you are going to have to take the lead here. This is what _both_ of you need." Ron paused to kiss her forehead before whispering into her hair, " I know you are scared but you have to try."

They just stayed that way for what seemed to be hours.  The tears eventually subsided and they turned on the sofa to face each other. Ron reached out to wipe a few remaining tears from her face.

"Honey, this is a good thing.  You are the only person that is anywhere good enough for him and the same for you. I just want to know what took you so bloody long to realize it" Ron finished with a grin.

Ron stood and stretched as Hermione looked up and gave a weak little smile.

"I need to get going Mione"

As she nodded her head in response, she just gazed up at her old friend.  That Ron had figured all of this out and was so understanding about … everything… moved her beyond words.  Someone knew – this seems to confirm the decision that her heart had made already.

"But what if..?" Hermione began.

Ron cut her off, "Tell him", with a barely audible pop – he disapparated away.


	3. Scene Three The Party

**Author's Notes: Hugs to Daniel who gave me the ending.  All the other notes from previous chapters apply!**

July 31, 2016

"You know something Katie?  I think you are the only little girl that has a grandmother that looks good in leather pants", commented Harry to little Katherine Elaine with a grin.

"Get bent, Potter", was the acerbic retort from the Elaine Lupin as she recaptured her granddaughter from Harry's arms. "Oh, and Happy Birthday darlin", her Savannah accent showing on the endearment, "We have to get going".

The only accurate description of Elaine was that of a female Sirius Black.  The toughest negotiator for the International Federation of Wizards combined with a complete irreverence for authority, a biting wit, and Rita Skeeter could confirm that she had a wicked right hook. But underneath it all, it only took a short while to realize three things about her. The tough exterior was just a façade, she was absolutely devoted to anyone that she cared about, and she was obscenely in love with Remus Lupin.

"Hey Uncle Harry, I am going to get Colleen and Katie back home" said Malcolm Lupin as he hugged his godfather goodbye. "I'll owl you later on in the week".

_Twenty years old and already married with a new baby_, thought Hermione, _Seems like he was getting sorted just a week or two ago. You are getting old Granger._

"Don't forget Colleen – I think she is still crashing in the back bedroom", Harry said while waving Malcolm on his way.

"Well, the kitchen is clean and everything else looks in order.  The leftovers are packed up for you three" rattled off Ginny, "and Phillip Malfoy, if you think I don't see you teasing your brothers then you are sorely mistaken."  Promptly all three of Ginny's boys straightened up and looked more than a little worried.  Ginny has used "that tone of voice"; they knew better than to push their luck at this point.

"Come on boys, time to get home", drawled Draco as he walked up behind the boys with his three year old daughter Diana in his arms. Sleepily, she picked her head up and whispered, "bye Uncle Harry, bye Uncle Ron, bye Aunt Mione", before plopping her head back down on her father's shoulder.  "See you, Potter" Draco called to Harry while brushing Diana's curls out of his face then kissing her forehead.

Several hugs, kisses, many slaps on the back, and shouted goodbyes later; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the living room getting quiet intoxicated.

"Bloody hell… I have a meeting for the semifinals tomorrow at eight" exclaimed Ron, wobbling slightly as he stood up. "Umm…maybe I should Floo home.  Not into getting spliched. I'll owl you two about tickets to the Cup once everything is finalized." 

"Oh yes…go Mr. Big-Time Ministry Official Bloke. We lowly private citizens will stay here and await your command," quipped Harry after finishing another shot of Firewhisky. 

"On that note…. see you two" and with a final wave he flooed home.

"Ugggh", Harry grunted, "Feeling like potion time for me" he said, walking to where his cloak was sitting.

_What the hell am I thinking? Calm down – this is Harry. Are you insane, woman_? thought Hermione.

CRASH

Hermione sprinted over to when Harry was lying on the floor.  His face was ashen and his scar was nearly purple. "Hold on, Harry – it is going to pass. Just hold on, honey."  Lifting Harry's head onto her lap, she continued "Shhhhh…. I am here." Hermione kept on murmuring; knowing that he couldn't understand a thing she was saying.

It seemed like an eternity before Harry opened his eyes and tried to focus on her face.

"Ow"

"What do you need Harry? Tell me," questioned Hermione as she studied his face intently. 

"Just help me to the sofa" he breathed, "Just need a couple of minutes." With the help of a levitation charm – they made their way back to the sofa.  Harry stretched out, placing his head on Hermione's lap, "That is really starting to get annoying" he sighed.

"I still can't see how you can make jokes about that."

"Consider the alternative" responded Harry. "You still wear that, hmmm?" as he reached up to finger the pearl and gold pendant that he had given her on her thirtieth birthday.

"You know I always do", she said simply.

"Knew it would suit you when I saw it" Harry replied as he sat up. "Almost as pretty as my girl. Well…um… you know what I mean" he finished quickly.

Hermione's head was buzzing from Harry's statement. _Did he just say my girl? Could he…. No…. Well…maybe. Stop it Granger, you just have had too much to drink. That is it._

"I'm sorry you had to see that…earlier" Harry began.

"Stop it Harry. You know better than to apologize for something that is completely out of your control," scolded Hermione.

"Just… I don't want to put you through all of…that", he finished as he reached over to touch her cheek with his hand – his green eyes meeting her own.

Hermione could feel her throat constricting, her mouth going slightly dry, her pulse accelerating.

"Umm…" Harry said while sliding to the other end of the sofa, "do you have to get back to London tonight? I mean…I was thinking about saying the night here… and if you wanted to…" his voice trailed off as he started to look a bit flushed. "I'll just be quiet now."

"Sure – sounds good to me," Hermione responded, trying to keep her breathing under control.  _Did Ron say something to him? Stop it – you know he wouldn't do that. Am I dreaming? This can't be real. _

"Well," she said out loud, "Let me see if I can…. What is it Harry?"

His expression was impossible to describe.  For a moment, Hermione was frightened that he was going to have another attack but the slight smile on his face eased that worry from her mind.

"Mione…" he began as he looked into her eyes, as she opened her mouth to respond; Harry whispered, "I'm sorry." With those final words, he pulled her face to his.  Soon the only reality in the world was the feeling of Harry's lips touching hers. 

~*~


	4. Scene Four The Aftermath

~*~

Title:                 Scene Four – The Aftermath

Author:             Elise

Author's Notes: Sorry for the extra short blurb, but I just wanted to post it before I started to rewrite it for the billionth time.

 Constructive criticism is desperately needed, a plot would help too but I don't want to get greedy.  Had no idea that this was the plot bunny that wouldn't die.  As always all disclaimers apply, and all dedications from previous chapters are doubled on this one.

All of a sudden, the world felt like it had spun off of its axis. Time had stopped.  Her skin felt…electrified.  His kiss was so like him – gentle, a little shy, but with something deeper just below the surface.  Hermione felt her own arms slip around him, without a conscious thought, pulling him closer to her. 

Suddenly, Harry grasped her shoulders and pushed her away.  "You kissed me," he gasped.

"B-but… you kissed me first"

"I meant …", he began.

"You talk too much", Hermione smiled, kissing Harry again.

When their lips finally parted again, Harry pulled her close to him and whispered into her hair, "What the hell am I doing?"

"Harry?" Hermione questioned after a moment.

"I'm scared 'Mione. I can't lose you – not now. Not after all of this"

"Why do you think that you are going to lose me?" exclaimed Hermione, sitting upright.

"I just… I don't want to… I'll mess things up," Harry bent over with his elbows on his knees, "It always happens".

"What are you saying, Harry?"

"I don't know," he said, starting to laugh.

Without another word, Harry reached over and took Hermione's hand in his.  Just held it, like it was the only reality in the world.  She could feel his hand start trembling.  Hermione slid closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  _Here comes another one,_ she thought.

Right on cue, Harry's breathing became ragged while every muscle seemed to tense automatically.  The grip on her hand eased; his way of trying to keep you from knowing how bad he was hurting.  Mercifully, the episode was a short one and passed quickly.  Color crept back in his face as his breathing evened out and steadied.

When he seemed recovered a bit, Hermione stood and took his hands in her own. "Come on – you need to get into bed".

"Ms. Granger, you are trying to seduce me," Harry joked weakly.

"Yeah, right. All part of my grand design. Uh huh. Keep dreaming, Potter," countered Hermione while she blushed furiously.

As they slowly made their way to the back bedroom, Hermione noticed how much, yet how little the years had changed Harry.  Faint traces of gray hair showing at his temples and a few winkles around his eyes showed how he had aged. Yet, he still retained the messy hair and mischievous grin that she remembered from those early Hogwarts days. Harry sat heavily down on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and fell back onto the pillows. 

Hermione rummaged about in the cedar chest at the foot of the bed, searching for a quilt.  Finding one, she spread it over Harry's prone form and turned to leave the room.

"Don't go."

"What, Harry?" she questioned.

"Would you mind…. staying here?" Harry asked, raising his head to look at her. "Just for a while?"

Smiling softly, Hermione slipped out of her shoes and under the quilt.  Wordlessly, Harry pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

"You are shaking", she told him.

"Your feet are cold."

"You ok?" worry was evident in her voice.

"I feel like I could be," Harry said with a small yawn.

Hermione made herself hold back the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks from his last statement.  Consciously making her muscles relax, she listened to Harry's breathing become deeper and even.  Soon after, her breathing matched his own.

~*~


	5. Journal Entry August 5, 2016

Title:                 Journal Entry – Scene Five

Author:             Elise

Author's Notes: Once again, JKR left her toys in the sandbox and I am playing with them. All previous notes apply.  Suggestions greatly encouraged!  I know it is short – but I need feedback to choose where to take this storyline.

August 5, 2016

I knew that he would run.  Classic Harry Potter maneuver. He gets scared about getting too close or some other such nonsense – and then he drops of the face of the earth without a word to anyone. Logically, I know what his reasoning was for everything.  But I don't feel logical now.  Seems that I have a very low tolerance for idiotic misguided chivalry.  The last time that I checked, I wasn't made out of glass, not about to fall in messy little pieces all over the floor.  I've seen everything that he has gone through and guess what? I am still here.  Haven't gone running through the black night screaming from it.

_What the hell does he want from me? From everyone for that matter, to finally believe that someone isn't going to abandon him? Do we all need to got stand at the top of Hogwarts Astronomy tower and shriek it to the heavens? I am just so tired from dealing with all of this. Doesn't he realize what this does to everyone, not just Ron and me, when he does this? At least before, Sirius was around. He could always seem to find Harry.  Now it has been five days without a word to anyone, just that one pathetic note._

_After everything that happened that night, to just slip away in the morning with only a cold five word note…inexcusable. _

_At this point, why bother anymore?  Why do I persist in pining away for someone who I can't have? Or maybe I just imagined everything; it was just an aberration. He was just feeling alone and was hurting - I was just a warm body to latch on to.  This just feels so demeaning._

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?  I want to be angry with him. Tell him off for running off.  For scaring me, scaring Ron, Remus, and everyone else who loves him.  For once again not believing that we all mean what we say. Especially not believing me.  To tell the great Harry Potter –" the Martyr of the Wizarding World" routine is getting tedious._

_To be perfectly honest, I don't want to see him.  I don't want to talk to him. I am tired of hitting myself in the head with a hammer._

_I don't want to feel this heartache anymore.  I can't take it. I am done._

Hermione shut her journal with a decisive thump of the cover. Flinging the closed volume into the desk drawer, her eyes fell on a small, crisply folded piece of parchment.  Still visible were the shadows of Harry's spiky handwriting on the interior of the note.  Quickly she snatched up the note, crumpling it in her hands.

_"Pull yourself together, Granger",_ Hermione thought as she forced her breathing to become deep and steady.  Soon she felt a soothing numbness took over her body as she walked slowly and carefully to the fireplace. Standing before the flames, she carefully and deliberately held the crumbled parchment over the fire. Inhaling deeply, she dropped the note.

Calmly, Hermione sat down on the armchair – and watched the note twist and curl slowly within the flames. 

Additional author's notes:  I shall make brownies for whoever can guess what were the five words on Harry's note!


	6. Scene Six

Title: Journal Entry (I need a better title - any suggestions?) Rating: PG Author: Elise Author's Notes - (Just read the old ones. They still apply.)  
  
August 5, 2016  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry! Merlin's Ghost! Where the hell have you been?" exclaimed Remus Lupin as he jerked Harry into the house and shut the door. "Why do you never tell people when you feel compelled to run off like that?" Remus scolded, "That move should have gone out after your first year."  
  
"Harry - you're back," cried Elaine as she ran to Harry from the kitchen, still holding a dishtowel in her hand. "Are you OK? Hermione said that you had two attacks after the party" she continued holding Harry tightly.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I just had some things to think over" Harry replied in a conciliatory tone.  
  
SMACK - the dishtowel hit Harry's forehead.  
  
"How old are you? You know damn good and well to let someone know what the hell is going on! Do you have any idea of the worry that you caused?" Elaine continued ranting as she chased Harry about the foyer of the house, hitting whatever body part was closest as punctuation for her words.  
  
"`Lainie, don't hurt him.too badly anyway" chuckled Remus as he observed the spectacle before him.  
  
"Don't call me that" retorted Elaine with a grin, turning to hit Remus' shoulder with the dishtowel.  
  
"I came here because I think that I need to talk to you" Harry said looking directly into Elaine's eyes.  
  
"In the study" she answered quickly.  
  
Harry heard a few hasty scrambles as he opened the door to the study. Elaine walked in behind him held to door open behind her, "Bandit - outside now" she ordered as the fastidious raccoon made his exit.  
  
"Now, what is it?" Elaine said worriedly.  
  
"Calm down, nothing that serious. Sit down," smiled Harry, indicating the two chairs by the fireplace.  
  
"Now I am really getting curious. You sure you don't want me to get Remus for you?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah," assured Harry. Several moments passed before he found the words to begin. "Did you have any second thoughts about getting.well. involved with Remus?" he began abruptly.  
  
"Involved in what sense?"  
  
"Well," Harry fumbled about for the right words.  
  
"Romantically?" Elaine questioned with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," exhaled Harry.  
  
"Some, of course. I am presuming you mean about the werewolf aspect and not age or nationality?" she teased.  
  
Harry countered with a dirty look.  
  
Ignoring the look, Elaine continued, "Honestly, the lycanthropy has always been more of an issue for Remus than for me."  
  
"But why? Didn't it worry you about."  
  
"Love is the leap that won't be denied" quoted Elaine. "Remus is more than the sum of his parts. Everyone has something, some bit of baggage that they would rather not have. A horrid childhood, bad relationships, physical aliments" she continued. "Remus is a werewolf. I love Remus. I can't love only one part of him - it is a package deal. I'll admit, it wasn't an easy decision but it is the way things are."  
  
Elaine's voice trailed off as she studied her wedding ring. Quite suddenly she looked up quickly, studying Harry's face. "So - are you going to tell me that you have fallen in love with Hermione or am I going to have to guess?" she commented coolly.  
  
Harry opened and closed his mouth several times - unable to speak. "Wha?" was the best he could manage. "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Educated guess," Elaine quipped. "You would be a terrible poker player."  
  
"Bloody hell, you are good."  
  
"I know," she smiled. "By the way, from the bit that Hermione let slip. you should brush up on your dueling. She is royally pissed off." Elaine stood, got out two glasses and proceeded to pour enough bourbon into them to anesthetize a hippogriff. She silently handed a glass to Harry.  
  
"She told you?" Harry asked hesitantly, taking the glass offered to him and downing a mouthful. "I've messed up completely now."  
  
"Not ever, you know better than that" she assured him quietly. "But she is hurt and angry. Look, I don't know exactly what happened and I don't want to know," she added hastily. "But you should be talking to Hermione - not me," Elaine continued. "It is what she is thinking and feeling that is important here."  
  
"I don't think that I can face her." Harry said to his shoes.  
  
"Cowardice is unbecoming to a Gryffindor."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Now you sound like Sirius."  
  
"Where do you think that I got the line from?" Elaine countered, quickly draining her glass.  
  
A soft knock sounded on the door and Remus' head appeared around the sill. "Is the coast clear? There is an urgent owl for you," he told Elaine.  
  
"I'd better get that - I'll be right back," Elaine called to Harry as she hurried out of the room.  
  
"What is going on, Harry?" Remus asked, suddenly looking all of his fifty- six years.  
  
Harry responded by empting his glass in one gulp. "Oh, nothing major. Just I am in love with Hermione but may have mucked things up beyond redemption." Harry looked up to see Remus staring at him with his mouth agape. "Remus, close your mouth. You look like you are trying to catch flies."  
  
As Remus searched for words, the room was shook by a high-pitched scream. Harry leapt to his feet to go and investigate but Remus only held up a hand to stop him. "The USA team is going to the World Cup finals from the looks of the envelope."  
  
"Ron is going to have a fit," grinned Harry.  
  
"Quite possibly", Remus said mildly.  
  
A moment later, the door opened again and Elaine appeared again looking just a bit flushed. "Sorry" she muttered as she sat on the arm of Remus' chair.  
  
"I take it that the US team won?" Remus teased.  
  
"Oh, you knew that from the envelope. Now Harry," she said turning to face Harry. Harry pulled a sofa cushion over his head and was beating himself in the face with it. "Get out from under there and try to act like a quasi- normal person for a minute."  
  
"I'm scared," Harry said quietly as he placed the cushion back on the sofa.  
  
"I know, sugar. But is that reason enough to through away a chance for happiness with both hands? You need to deal with Hermione. I'll bet my bank vault that she thinks you have rejected her by leaving the way that you did."  
  
"What? She thinks that?" cried Harry in shock.  
  
"Because after - whatever - happened, you took French leave without a shred of explanation," Elaine countered sharply.  
  
"Wait! What happened!" inquired Remus. Elaine clapped her hand over Remus' mouth.  
  
"So what are you going to do about this?" she challenged Harry.  
  
Harry rose quietly, kissed Elaine on the cheek, squeezed Remus' shoulder in goodbye, and then Apparated away.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" demanded Remus.  
  
"Mr. Lupin - you owe me fifty galleons," said Elaine with a conspiratorial wink.  
  
After a pause, Remus grinned widely and pulled his wife down onto his lap. "I may have to throw myself on the mercy of the court," he whispered into Elaine's ear.  
  
"Umm...ok."  
  
~*~ 


	7. Scene Seven

Author's Notes: Everything else from before still applies. I know this is a straight rip-off and everyone will recognize it - but I thought it was funny! Beats writer's block.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione awoke with a start but it took a few groggy moments before she realized what had awakened her. There was a soft but very insistent rapping on the front door.  
  
"Ron, I was trying to sleep," she whimpered in the direction of the door. Hermione stumbled around in the dark for her dressing gown as she made her way.  
  
"I told you I was fine, Ronald Weasley," she moaned as she opened the door.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him that when I see him," Harry answered softly.  
  
"What happened to your head?" Hermione asked neutrally as she noted the fading marks from Elaine's attack.  
  
"Elaine beat me with a tea towel for running off."  
  
"Good." Hermione answered flatly. Then she pulled her arm back and slapped him hard across the face. "You can leave now."  
  
"No," Harry grabbed her shoulders as she turned to leave and held her firmly in front of him. "I was stupid and I got scared and ran like a first year." He drew a shaky breath before continuing on, "Please don't tell me that I have ruined everything."  
  
"Why did you leave like that?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I have waited most of my life for that moment, then when it got there it scared the hell out of me. Please don't hate me 'Mione," he pleaded.  
  
"I don't hate you, Harry," she smiled.  
  
"Does that mean I am forgiven?' Harry asked hopefully.  
  
There was a pause. "Just don't ever do it again"  
  
"I promise," Harry assured her, looking directly in her eyes. "But, what if I can't make you happy?" he questioned.  
  
"Love isn't a guarantee of happiness," Hermione whispered into Harry's chest. Meeting his eyes again, she continued, "But I know I don't have a hope for happiness if you aren't there."  
  
Harry's response was wordless. In an instant she was very grateful to be pressed between the wall and Harry - it was to only way she was staying upright. Harry's hands were roaming all over her back, grabbing at the fabric of her dressing gown, pulling it down enough to start tracing his lips from her mouth to her throat. His hands slipped down even further, across her bottom - then she started giggling.  
  
"Umm.what is so funny?" Harry asked, pulling back slightly.  
  
"Sorry. I just couldn't help thinking 'Harry's hands are on my butt!'" she laughed.  
  
Harry flushed a bright shade of red as he backed away from her. "Sorry."  
  
"No, no. just me being silly."  
  
As he began to move toward her again - she burst out with a loud cackle. "'Mione! I didn't do anything that time!" Harry roared indignantly.  
  
"Sorry - I was just remembering from before," Hermione gasped between chuckles and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Harry's face now resembled something close to a radish.  
  
"Oh, Harry - I'll be serious. Put your hands back."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then just hold them out and I will back into them," she said turning her back to him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? Just one cheek?' she asked coyly as she turned back around.  
  
"'Mione!" Harry grumbled.  
  
"Squeeze it?" she questioned with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"You are enjoying this too much," muttered Harry while blushing madly.  
  
"Come on, Potter! Will you just grab my ass?" Hermione ordered sharply.  
  
"Are you drunk, Granger?" laughed Harry.  
  
Dissolving into giggles yet again, Hermione responded, "I think sleep deprivation has caught up with me."  
  
"Come on. Into bed, young lady."  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Why, Mr. Potter! I am scandalized!" she quipped, mimicking Elaine perfectly.  
  
"Come on now! Enough nonsense," scolded Harry as he directed her to the bed.  
  
"But Harry.." Hermione began seriously.  
  
"'Mione, I promise. I'll be here when you wake up," finished Harry as he kissed her good night.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Scene Eight

Author's Notes: Basically – if you recognize it, it isn't mine.  I am only playing in JKR's sandbox while she is away.  All previous notes still apply

_25th of August 2016_

_It has been so long since I have written in my journal – I have almost forgotten how to do it. Since Harry came back a month ago, things have been almost surreal. It reminds me of the movie The Wizard of Oz (which still bores Ron to tears – he keeps saying "Muggles **pay** **money** to see this?!"), when Dorothy leaves Kansas and everything is black and white then she steps out of the house in Oz and everything goes into Technicolor. How clichéd is that? Guess Ginny is right – I have it bad. _

_And I must say – Ron has been amazing; I was really worried there for a while. Plus the way he found out about Harry coming back and then finding him at my flat looking more than a bit rumpled… looked pretty incriminating I guess. I have a sneaky suspicion that he pulled a big brother routine on Harry while I was out of the room – but Harry will not confirm or deny anything. Those two are still thick as thieves. I guess Fred and George are right – Harry is Ron's twin minus the red hair, freckles, and about 5 inches in height. Thank goodness for that – I would look like a garden gnome in that case._

_It seems so strange how much I underestimated how the press was going to turn all of this into a sordid little love triangle. Apparently, I must have been leading Ron on all these years since our respective divorces without my conscious knowledge. How else could I have be "… **the clever divorcee who seems to greatly relish** **cavorting with the two most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world without care to the hundreds of younger and more desirable young witches who would be more than happy to relieve one or the other or even both of these beleaguered wizards of the former Mrs. Finch-Fletchley neè Granger…**" After that lovely little article was published, courtesy of the infamous Ms. Skeeter – in started the Howlers… the hate mail… you name it – I was called it. _

_Confidentially, I will love that article until the end of time – for reasons unrelated to that bit of purple prose. The backlash was so strong – Harry wanted to leave Britain for a while to let things calm down. Two weeks – alone. No work, no floo calls, no owls, no phone, no well-meaning friends popping by at the **worst possible moment**. Just…perfect. Just a quick owl to Elaine for sightseeing advice and a couple weeks worth of Harry's potion and we were Apperating out to the States. _

_Also – for someone as allegedly "tough" as she tries to appear, Elaine is a big pile of goo. Just "happening" to know of some of the most beautiful places to go and just "happening" to have an acquaintance there that can assure absolute privacy, discretion, and complete VIP treatment. Right – sure. And Blast-ended Screwts make lovely housepets. Must be why Remus still looks like a little boy at Christmas when she walks in the room. _

_Speaking of Remus – he isn't looking well at all lately. I know Elaine and Malcolm have been worried for some time. Honestly – how many werewolves have ever lived to his age? Granted with the Wolfsbane potion, all old standards don't apply but still… every transformation seems to take more out of him. It takes him longer to recover – ages him about five years. Even a week later, he seems completely drained. Maybe I am overreacting… I just hope that is the case. We have all lost so many people in the past few years… he just always seemed to hold all of the memories of lost at bay. A tie to the past. As long as we have Remus – it doesn't hurt so much losing Sirius, Molly, Narcissa (seems strange counting her as a friend – even after everything she did…talk about undercover work!), Dumbledore, my parents, … the list just gets longer…_

_Regardless, I have to go shopping tomorrow with all the "girls" (someone please save me – I am begging!). Everyone will be at the Hogwart's Governor's Ball this weekend, that is always interesting. We may have grown up a bit – but behind the receding hairlines, thicker waists, and crow's feet are still the eleven-year-old First Years waiting to be sorted. Funny how everything changes and yet stays the same._

_There I go with the clichés again – I guess that is a sign that I should close the journal before I start in with some inane romantic drivel. Can't have that now, can we?_

_Until next time…_


End file.
